


Look at Me

by stormie92



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Dark Magic, Darkness, F/M, Longing, Lord Blackwood x reader - Freeform, Lord Blackwood x you - Freeform, Lord Henry Blackwood - Freeform, Love, Lust, Mark Strong - Freeform, Murder, Need, Occult, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Victorian Era, Want, light - Freeform, my back seriously hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: Upon a cold and rainy night, you hear screams coming from within your family's house. You follow them only to meet a tall man in a cloak. He introduces himself as Lord Blackwood and from there the two of you become obsessed. He visits your home more and more. He stares at you and studies you. He longs for you. Is it a good longing? Or will you be on the table next?
Relationships: Lord Blackwood x Reader, Lord Blackwood x You
Kudos: 13





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the first Sherlock Holmes movie with Downey Jr and Law . . . Man oh man, I forgot how much I loved Blackwood. He could put a voodoo spell on me and I would not care. (Mark Strong is a snack. If you are sleeping on him?? Wake up.) 
> 
> OH! The chants are bits and pieces from a song called "Dies Irae" !

Lord Blackwood is the most feared man in all of London. The mere thought of hearing his name or even seeing him in person can drain the color from one's face and send them running away in the other direction.

Not you, however, oh no. You were obsessed with Lord Blackwood and everything that he stood for. For years you knew of him because he was acquaintances with your father. Both aligned in not only science but their mutual feeling for the dark arts. 

It was on a cold, rainy and windy night that you finally met him face to face. Screams echoed through your exceptionally large home and you followed them down the dark halls that were lit only by candlelight. You were just a few feet away from the room where the screams of a woman were being emitted from but a dark, tall, figure stepped out wearing a black cloak with the hood up. 

“I would not come any further, especially if you know what is good for you” his voice was deep. Attractive. It sent shivers down your spine. 

“And why not?” you sternly asked the man.

“Dark things rest ahead in that room, child. Things someone like you would never understand.”

Anger coursed through your blood and before you knew it you right in front of him. Seething you replied “Sir, I understand more than you will think I do. And I dare you to NEVER speak to me in that way ever again if you know what is best. Do you not know who I am?”

“Tell me” his voice oozed anger.  
“I am Y/F/N Y/L/N.”  
Giving a slight bow he apologized.

“You may be related and you may know of the horrors that walk with us, but yet, you are still not meant to be here!”

From behind the closed doors you hear  
“Dies iræ, dies illa  
Mors stupebit et natura,  
Judex ergo cum sedebit,  
Quidquid latet apparebit:  
Nil inultum remanebit.”

The man removed his hood “Feast your eyes upon me, Y/N, for the time grows nearer that I and my followers will no longer need to hide in the shadows. I am Lord Blackwood” his forest green eyes grew dark as he came closer to you. He reached out his leather-gloved hand and stroked your face softly. “I must return, love, you will be safe with us” he kissed your hand, turned and entered the room again. Within moments the screaming stopped. You felt yourself grow a bit dizzy so you raced back up to your room. Catching a glimpse in the mirror you realized that you were pale. 

Not from the screams or the lack of, none of that bothers you, it only makes you curious.

Not from the man being threatening at first, you are quite used to that.

It was from the fact that you finally met the elusive Lord Blackwood. He came from the shadows and into your life . . . and you thanked whatever entity had brought him to you. 

Oh, how your heart desired him.

Lord Blackwood found himself coming over to your home more often than before. He explained to you that it was simply business but during this “business”; he was always focused on you.

He believed that at times you did not see him staring at you, truth be told, you saw him stealing glances most of the time. Lord Blackwood would study you from top to bottom as though he wanted to memorize you so that he could dream of you later on.

He despised the thought that he was interested in you. He was a monster. Most people who met him would walk in another direction or walk past him with their heads held low to avoid meeting his eyes. Lord Blackwood was the Devil incarnate. He was the darkness that came to snuff out the light. He was the fog covering a city so he could make a ruin of every building and person that did not fall to his feet. Lord Blackwood wanted everyone to bend the knee for him, beg for mercy to keep their pathetic life and if they refused? Well, they could be used for scientific rituals. 

He was not a man that was meant to be love. 

He repeated that part in his head like a chant “I am a man not to be loved”.

Growing up he knew his chances of love were immensely low, at least real love. There is no room for romance in science or the occult. At least that is what he believed to be true until he met you. 

You ruined everything, dear girl; he thought at times when he saw you.

My, little one, what have you done to me?

You must have put a curse on me, yes? Do not lie.

He chuckled at the thoughts of you putting a curse upon him. 

On the other hand, you were getting incredibly frustrated at the fact that he would always stare but never speak more than a few words to you. 

“Evening, Y/N” or “How are you tonight?” 

It was about time you took matters into your own hands.  
The third week that he came over you were all alone. Inviting him, you made him tea and fed him. After all, that is the polite thing to do with your guests is it not? When he was done you cleaned up and went back to him. 

“Lord Blackwood?” you seductively said his name as you pranced over to him moving your hips in a hypnotic way.

He stifled a moan “Mm, yes Y/N?”

You were now standing right next to him. Very slowly, you reached out and stroked his dark purple tie. Letting it go you walked from his side to his back still touching his jacket, pressing your fingers in so that he could feel your touch over his clothes. Now you were on his left side, you grabbed the tie back and stared into his eyes.

“What is this? What game is this, Y/N?” his voice was deeper. His lovely, sexy voice was full of lust with hints of him trying to resist.

You smirked and bit your lip “I see the way you look at me, Henry . . . You believe that I do not see you but I do. I have always seen you. And now I want you to look at me while I look at you” you stood on your tiptoes, yanked his tie, and crashed your lips onto his. He did not resist you nor did he stop you. His lips met yours over and over and over again as the two of you tried to dominate the other. 

You were both hungry.

Ravenous. 

Each wanting to devour the other in lust and love that had been building up for weeks now.

You let him win. He chuckled darkly when he noticed that you were letting him be the more assertive one. He stopped, resting his forehead against yours but still holding you close. 

“I have always been alone, Y/N. Reclusive. Never needing another person that way others do. I am . . .” he inhaled “not a man who is meant to be loved by most people. Not in this way.”

A smile flashed on your face “I am not most people . . . and I am most willing to show you love if you let me.”

“Are you not afraid of me then? My life? This constant darkness within me that begs to be set free into the world?”

You shook your head, stole a kiss and assured him “I love you . . . Whether you love me or not, I am yours. I am not afraid nor have I ever been afraid. Your life, if you are willing, is mine. Your darkness never has and never will scare me off.”

“You are quite unique,” Blackwood told you. He kissed your lips again with more passion than before. 

“Look at me, tell me what you see” you begged him.

“I see what I have always wanted since I met you. I see a strong, brave person who is walking a line between my darkness and the light within you. Beauty. Grace. And even more . . .”

“Why did you not tell me earlier on?”

“Many reasons, love, I am older than you. I have always believed since I was young that love was not meant for me or my kind. And on top of it, I did not believe you would want a man like me.”

“You are meant to be smart” you chuckled “I care not of age and I have always desired you.”

“Had I known this sooner . . . well, we could have started courting earlier on. Will you, Y/N, have me?”

“Yes” you rested your head on his chest.

“Say that you belong to me now” he greedily demanded, staying true to his character.

“Lord Henry Blackwood . . . I, Y/F/N Y/L/N, wholeheartedly belong to you.”

“That’s my girl” he growled into your ear “I am taking what now belongs to me to bed. I will claim you as mine.”

You looked up from resting your head on his chest and met his dark green eyes. A smile grew across your face in excitement. 

Oh yes . . . You were not afraid of Lord Blackwood.

In fact, you welcomed him into your life.

And now you belong to him.


End file.
